lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spycrab
Description The Spycrab (Shpeecrab) is probably the most well-known TF2-nimal. Evolved from the common Spy, the Spycrab is a harmless species that can be found on almost every continent (they can be on any map). These TF2-nimals were discovered a few years ago, and were one of the first TF2-nimals to be studied extensively. The Spycrab has short (crouched) legs, and holds its claws high above its head as it walks to wherever its little heart desires. The Spycrab is virtually harmless, and would never attack anything, even if provoked. No one knows where these things plan to go, as they just seem to wander all over the place. Even the Spycrabs themselves seem to have trouble knowing which way they need to go. However, the pure comedic value and pure joy seeing a living Spycrab is worth all the silliness. Latin Name: Hafrolofty Spycrab Migration Every now and then, a large herd of Spycrabs gathers to migrate. The herd may consist of all REDs, all BLUs, or a combination of both species. Studies show that these migrations happen regularly throughout the year, and are easy to find if you know where to look. The migration can be for various reasons. During warm summer months, they may migrate for food and water. When it is the start of spring, they gather to breed. The motive for migration is different every time, and the individuals in the herd vary just as much. These herds can range from just a few Spycrabs, to literally dozens of them. Near-Extinction and Recovery At the time of its discovery, it was found that these TF2-nimals were critically endangered. Overhunting by ignorant folk or greedy bastards, such as the infamous Saxton Hale who claims to eat Spycrab for breakfast, after his steak, had drastically brought the population down to almost a few dozen. The Spycrab was on the verge of extinction. However, once it was learned they were endangered, many people stood up for the Spycrab. Conservation groups were founded, and reserves were built to protect the Spycrab from illegal hunting while they tried to breed them back to a healthy population. Over the last few years, the Spycrab population slowly recovered until they were ready to be sent back into the wild. However, people still seem to enjoy hunting the Spycrab merely for sport, since their meat is not very pleasing to humans. These poachers are hunted down themselves, and should they be caught in the act, or if their stash is discovered, the poacher s are arrested and are forced to pay a massive fine and do quite a bit of time in prison. Mutant Variation A mutated version of the Spycrab has been spotted amoungst the others during migration. This one appears to have its head tilted downwards, and its arm looks to have been forced through its head, with the elbow sticking out of the back. Such a variation is extremely rare. Saxton Hale himself refuses to eat (see Near Extinction and Recovery) or even approch these. The characteristics of this variation has changed too - since mutation, they seem to move back and forth rather than along with the group, unless prompted by the group, and their legs seem to excessively twitch as they do so. Another mutant variation has been found. Allthough oddly enough,it seems to only appear during full moons, is usually lone all the time and perfers to hunt odd prey like Demodactlys, although rarely in sucess. We have gone to naming these odd mutations (and or subspecies) the "Zombie" Spycrab. Newest Mutant Variation Not too long ago, a spy was seen wandering Steel with a sapper-like appendage. It was identified to, in fact, be a spycrab. Marxman and a group of engineers have ruled out that these creatures are a 1/10,000 chance and are created when the claws receive an odd mutantion that may/may not be connected to intelligence. Evolved spycrabs A new spycrab species has been discovered last summer, it looks like it evolved a some sort of shield to protect itself. It also developed a four legged locomotion. People still hunt them for sport, though (See Near Extinction and Recovery). They are getting more hunted than the normal spycrabs because of their good quality shields. Now, some people are working into making a protection for all spycrabs and its subspecies with shielded spycrabs included. Category:Spy TF2-nimals Category:Common Species Category:Widespread Species Category:Crab species